


i dont need a god

by spectacularorange



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, chiaki centric, chiaki gives kanata kisses, really short im so sorry im bad at writing long stuff, they talk kinda, they're together but not really, they/them for kanata, uhh idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectacularorange/pseuds/spectacularorange
Summary: i dont need a god, i need youchiaki's pov of "i'll fake god if it made you look at me"
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata
Kudos: 20





	i dont need a god

**Author's Note:**

> first fic of 2021!! anyway this a work from chiaki's pov and little bit more after of my other work but this can be read by itself youre not missing a lot   
> i havent wrote in,,,,awhile so very sorry if this turns out bad

the sand felt like needles to chiaki's feet as he ran across the beach, over to the ocean. chiaki felt like his whole world was collapsing, the stars falling into the water, drowning. he couldn't take it, he couldn't breathe. the world was falling right in front of his eyes. kanata, someone who has been by chiaki's side forever, was now a falling star, drowning in the water. their light slowly leaving chiaki's world as they went deeper into the water.

it felt like forever before chiaki finally reached kanata. chiaki pulled kanata out of the water, they felt heavy, heavier than normal. they were soaked head to toe, eyes closed. chiaki put kanata down on the sand, putting their head down slowly. 

chiaki couldn't explain the pain in his chest as he looked down at kanata. bright hair stuck to their face, stars on their cheeks, and face red from the sea. Kanata started to cough up water as they sat up right, soon facing chiaki. 

kanata smiled, they smiled...as if nothing had happened, as if they weren’t on the brink of death. Kanata smiled as if they just touched the stars. kanata’s smile made chiaki tear up, hugging kanata out of pure bliss. 

chiaki sobbed harsh, but loving words into kanata’s ear, telling of how worried he was, how he could never do that again. kanata wrapped their arms around chiaki, putting their head into his neck.

chiaki squeezed kanata hard, as if they weren’t real, as if they would disappear the moment chiaki pulled away. chiaki grabbed kanata’s left hand, placing kisses all over kanata’s palm, wrist, all the way up his arms. kanata giggled at this, completely forgetting the pain in their chest from the water. kanata felt like they were in the clouds, touching the stars. in between each kiss chiaki asked kanata why they were in the water. barely a whisper came out of kanata’s mouth when they said harsh words,

“for you, ‘chiaki’.” kanata drawing out chiaki’s name. 

as if kanata just stabbed chiaki, he stopped and looked up at them. chiaki held kanata’s right hand, moving his kissing from kanata’s arm to their neck.

chiaki, now very close to kanata’s face, whispered, 

“i dont need a god, kanata. i just need you.” 

chiaki kissed kanata one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy this is kinda really bad sorry


End file.
